


A Hannigram Christmas

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Mini Fics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will sucked in a breath as he rocked forwards and backwards, every muscle in his body ached as he tried to stay balanced...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hannigram Christmas

Will sucked in a breath as he rocked forwards and backwards, every muscle in his body ached as he tried to stay balanced. Unfortunately, Will has never had the greatest balance and fell flat on his arse, tinsel in  
tow. Will had been trying to decorate Hannibals ceiling for a good hour now, and he had growing concerns of the doctors return. Will wasn’t sure what Hannibal thought of Christmas, he probably saw it as an excuse to cook a three hundred course meal for people Will did not like. While Will was sat on the expensive carpet lost in thoughts of delicious foods he didn't hear the door open, and he did not see Hannibal.

Hannibal was stood in front of Will, clutching the nutcracker and bowl of nuts that Will had put atop the fireplace. Will smirked,  
“Nice nuts”  
Hannibal looked at Will with an expression similar to the one you use when someone asks if having sex while pregnant causes twins.  
“Will, what are you doing?”  
"it’s Christmas Hannibal, don’t you like tinsel?”  
Will proceeded to stand up and drape the itchy gold boa around Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal hummed and tilted his head down to catch Wills lips.

Will decided very quickly that there was a different kind of boa on his mind.


End file.
